The Road Not Taken: Une autre fois, un autre lieu
by Charli Fenwick
Summary: L'équipage Atlantis Sam Carter et l'expérience d'une rencontre qui leur laisse toutes examen de la ce qui ifs ..."


"Alors, quand voulez-vous commencer le nettoyage?" Colonel Carter demandé à M. Mackay. Mackay, qui a été davantage axée sur sa barre granola que son commandant n'a pas répondu.

"Rodney?" Colonel Carter demande. Mackay a sauté un peu vite et a donné une réponse qui sonne comme un très rapide "douze heures". Décider que douze heures seraient beaucoup de temps pour Mackay Zelenka et de lancer toute une base de l'échelle de nettoyage Carter ordinateur est prêt à passer à la prochaine commande de l'entreprise. Cela signifierait nettoyage il y aurait un certain temps que l'Atlantide serait sans boucliers, les censeurs, et de pouvoir. Afin d'assurer la sécurité, Sheppard et Carter ont tenté d'élaborer un plan pour sécuriser la ville. Cela devrait être coordonnée avec les efforts de MacKay de faire en sorte que les personnes vulnérables période serait réduite au minimum.

"Alors combien de temps pensez-vous que nous serons sans pouvoir?" Sheppard demandé MacKay. "Le pouvoir, peut-être deux heures." MacKay a expliqué et a ensuite poursuivi, "peut-être trois Shields, censeurs six, et à long terme de censure pour que deux fois".

Sheppard traitement de l'information et attend le colonel Carter. Elle réfléchit un moment. "Nous avons raison de faire et d'aider le Dr Mackay et Dr Zelenka par tous les moyens de veiller à ce que nous nous en tenons au calendrier prévu." Déclare Carter. "Maintenant, pour la délivrance de votre prochaine mission-" "Colonel Carter?" Une voix rang dans la salle de réunion, de sa pagination à la passerelle. "Oui?" Sam remise en question, se demandant ce qui serait assez important pour sa page de leur réunion. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Vous allez avoir à se lever tout de suite ici." Le pont expliqué. Carter a relayé le message qu'elle serait là un moment. La séance est levée immédiatement avec le colonel Sheppard et l'équipage en remorque. Entrer dans le Pont ils ont trouvé un frustré recherche Major Lorne. Carter instantanément front sillonné de vouloir connaître la situation.

"Nous avons un navire non identifié en orbite au-dessus de la planète, le colonel." Major Lorne signalés. Carter instantanément par inhalation, et a donné le feu vert Lorne donner à la norme salut. "Il s'agit d'Major Lorne de l'Atlantide, identifiez-vous s'il vous plaît." Il ya eu un délai d'attente avant une réponse est venue. La voix des femmes était à l'évidence et parle l'anglais.

"Major Lorne?" Il veille, "Ceci est Carter." Tout le monde sur le pont échangé des regards. La voix poursuit, «Nous avons pris pas mal de graves dommages. Nous allons avoir besoin d'une équipe médicale stat. "Les membres de l'équipage sur le pont est restée confuse.

"C'est le colonel Samantha Carter, commandant de l'Atlantide, identifiez-vous." Colonel Carter a déclaré fermement, mais pas encore menaçante. Le navire a demandé que Atlantis répéter la dernière déclaration. Le colonel Carter a fait. Il ya eu une longue pause après que tout le monde sur le pont attendu avec appâtés souffle.

"Atlantis, c'est Carter, la femme répété, "Que diable se passe là-bas? Nous avons blessé des gens ici et le Deadalus devrait être d'arriver à tout moment, tout comme de nombreux blessés. Maintenant obtenir un prêt équipe médicale pour que nous puissions les envoyer vers le bas. "

Carter et Sheppard échangé des regards tandis que Rodney violon a commencé avec quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Teyla cherché à McKay. "Que faites-vous Rodney?" Elle a demandé en reconnaissant son excitabilité. "J'essaie d'obtenir l'un des censeurs de prendre une image du navire en orbite", at-il répondu tout en tapant, "cette façon nous pouvons dire si c'est, oh je ne sais pas, le Wraith."

Teyla acquiescé de la tête dans la compréhension tandis que Sheppard McKay a complimenté sur sa pensée rapide. "Atlantis, s'il vous plaît répondre,« La femme a exigé. Avant de Sam pourrait, toutefois, McKay a donné un "Ah-ha!" Suivi d'un très grave "Ce n'est pas droit." L'équipage d'Atlantis attend tous à McKay pour une explication. Il a commencé à divaguer sur de quelque chose de ridicule et impossible. Enfin Carter lui a demandé ce qu'il voulait dire. McKay a tiré une photo de la censure en place sur l'écran dans le pont aux yeux de tous.

Il ya, et se situaient juste au-dessus de la ville, a été le Prométhée. Ils ont regardé. Il a dû être impossible, il n'y avait pas moyen. Le Prométhée a été détruite ans avant. L'équipage a rapidement été tiré à partir du moment où le souvenir que le navire de nouveau demandé "Atlantis, s'il vous plaît répondre."

Sheppard les yeux de casser rapidement à Rodney. "Wraith?" Rodney demandé. "Ou le Réplicateurs?" Sheppard a répondu lentement. "Non, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir survécu." Rodney cassé, "Il doit être le Wraith."

"Mais pourquoi seraient-ils essayer d'usurper l'identité d'un navire qui n'existe plus," Sheppard a fait remarquer, "je pas beaucoup d'entre eux, mais je ne vais pas mentir à moi-même, soit, ils ne sont pas que stupide." "Alors que sommes-nous affaire?" Teyla remise en question. Tout le monde semble stumped par cette révélation qu'un navire a été détruit en quelque sorte en orbite au-dessus de la ville. "Atlantis Soyez avisé que nous vous envoyons une équipe à enquêter." La femme a mis en garde.

Cette audience, Carter, les membres de l'équipage, et deux SF-tête du bas de l'escalier. Dans les moments d'un groupe de quatre personnes était devant eux. Personne n'a dit quoi que ce soit en tant que deux groupes de taille mutuellement. Les quatre que les poutres étaient habillés en uniforme indiquant qu'ils faisaient partie de l'USAF Stargate Program. Il y avait une jeune femme à la recherche longue chevelure blonde, deux hommes reconnus comme Carter Major Davis et le major Brix de la SGC, et Teal'c. La femme parle en premier. "Très bien, vous êtes censé être hors du monde avec SG-9," dit-elle en indiquant à la Sheppard, "je ne sais même pas vous," a reconnu la femme comme elle l'a fait à Ronan, "et vous êtes morts." Elle a fini comme elle l'a carrément cherché à McKay. Carter était sur le point de demander ce qui se passe quand quelqu'un accrochées à nouveau.

À l'étonnement de tous, il n'est autre que le général Jack O'Neill.


End file.
